At the Airport
by NynyVII
Summary: On a parfois l'occasion de rattraper ses erreurs passées, grâce un petit coup de pouce du destin. Kise/Kasa, par Nyny.


_\- Sempaaaaai !_

 _L'appel tonitruant, et beaucoup trop enjoué à son goût, qu'il commençait à bien connaître maintenant, le fit se retourner, les sourcils froncés, une veine d'énervement sur la tempe, et le poing serré prêt à partir en direction de la tête blonde qui arrivait vers lui au moindre geste suspect, comme un câlin surprise ou une embrassade affectueuse qui étaient monnaie courante avec l'as de Kaijô. Enfin, surtout avec le fameux « sempai », en fait. Curieusement, à part Kuroko Tetsuya, il avait rarement vu Kise avoir ce genre de débordements au niveau des contacts. Et il ne se félicitait pas d'être une des rares victimes de ces attaques physiques impromptues._

 _\- Tais-toi, Kise, tu vois pas que tu te fais remarquer ? Lança-t-il,_

 _Sous-entendu « encore plus que d'habitude ». Le mannequin ne passait déjà pas inaperçu en temps normal, ses fans féminines piaillaient comme une horde de dindes dès qu'il entrait dans leur champ de vision, alors en plus quand il donnait lui-même de la voix, c'était impossible de ne serait-ce que tenter de l'ignorer, ou faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu._

 _\- Mais il fallait que je te retienne, tu allais sortir du lycée ! Assura le blond en s'arrêtant devant lui avec une moue que d'aucun aurait qualifiée d'adorable, mais qui fit plutôt monter d'un cran l'irritation de Yukio._

 _\- Je rentrais chez moi, et toi tu devrais être à l'entraînement. Rétorqua le noiraud, le regard sévère._

 _Son kôhai soupira._

 _\- Mais sans toi et les autres sempai c'est plus aussi drôle qu'avant, les entraînements…_

 _La fin de la Winter Cup avait aussi marquée le début des révisions pour les examens d'entrée dans les universités, et de ce fait tous les troisièmes années avaient dû arrêter leurs activités de club pour se concentrer à préparer leur avenir._

 _\- Imbécile, c'est pas parce qu'on s'en va qu'il ne faut plus prendre l'équipe au sérieux. Il faut vous préparer pour accueillir les nouveaux à la rentrée._

 _Le regard humide de chiot battu que lui envoya le blond en réponse lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas été très convaincant. Il fallait dire que le plus jeune avait tendance à s'attacher très vite aux gens, et ça avait été particulièrement vrai avec le capitaine._

 _\- Tu viendras encore nous voir aux matchs ?_

 _\- Evidemment, autant que possible. Mais si c'est pour voir que tu as régressé à force de louper les entraînements, prépare-toi à ce que je te remette les idées en place ! Menaça-t-il en croisant les bras._

 _Ça fit rire le plus jeune._

 _\- J'en attends pas moins de toi, sempai !_

 _Kasamatsu hocha légèrement la tête, avant de se détourner dans l'intention de rentrer chez lui, mais il sentit la poigne de l'as se refermer sur son bras pour l'en empêcher._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kise ? Demanda-t-il quand l'autre adolescent ne fit pas mine de prendre la parole malgré son mouvement._

 _Il le vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, comme en proie à un dilemme intérieur, avant de planter un regard déterminé dans le sien._

 _\- Sempai, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Répondit le kôhai d'un ton sérieux qu'il utilisait rarement en dehors du terrain de basket, ce qui laissa supposer à Yukio que le sujet devait être grave. Tu veux bien qu'on aille discuter plus loin ?_

 _Il ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. Il suivit le première année jusqu'à un coin tranquille à côté du gymnase, curieux de savoir ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Après tout, c'était pas tous les jours que Kise Ryôta vous confiait ses problèmes. En fait, c'était pas tous les jours que Kise Ryôta_ avait _des problèmes pour être plus précis. Et en tant qu'aîné, c'était son devoir de l'aider dans ces moments-là. Il attendit donc patiemment que le model se décide à lui parler, l'observant passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre devant lui, comme hésitant à nouveau._

 _\- Kise, je vais pas te manger, alors dis-moi ce que tu as à m'avouer, qu'on y passe pas la nuit._

 _Oui, bon, il voulait bien l'aider, mais il n'avait jamais prétendu avoir beaucoup de tact et de patience non plus. Mais au moins ça sembla réveiller le plus jeune, qui prit une grande inspiration et se lança enfin._

 _\- Sempai, je suis amoureux._

 _Il y eu un instant de flottement, avant qu'un des sourcils du noiraud ne remonte en flèche vers son front._

 _\- Tu m'en vois ravi, mais je vois pas en quoi ça me regarde. A part si t'es amoureux de moi, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement._

 _Mais sa certitude s'effrita quand il vit le blond rentrer la tête dans les épaules à ses paroles, comme craignant un de ses fameux coups dont il avait le secret. Il y eu un nouvel instant de flottement, avant qu'il ne reprenne pour confirmer ses doutes._

 _\- Kise, t'es pas amoureux de moi, hein ?_

 _\- Pardon sempai… Souffla l'as, comme un gamin qui aurait fait une bêtise sans le faire exprès._

 _Kasamatsu secoua la tête._

 _\- Tu dois confondre. C'est pas de l'amour que tu ressens, tu es juste triste que je parte. Essaya-t-il de le raisonner._

 _Le mannequin l'appréciait beaucoup, il le savait, et lui aussi avait de l'affection pour lui, mais l'amour n'avait rien à faire dans leur relation, ça il en était sûr et certain. Mais le ton catégorique de son cadet mit à nouveau à mal ses convictions._

 _\- Je suis triste aussi que les autres sempais partent, mais je ressens pas du tout la même chose ! Avec toi c'est… beaucoup plus fort que juste de la tristesse._

 _L'air assuré et pourtant malheureux de son camarade de jeu le fit douter un instant. Mais même si l'autre pensait vraiment être amoureux de lui, il se devait de lui enlever cette idée de la tête, ce ne serait bon pour aucun d'entre eux._

 _\- Kise, écoute…_

 _\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Le coupa-t-il. « On est deux garçons », ou « On va rarement se voir après la fin de l'année », ou encore « Moi je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ». J'y ai bien réfléchis, à tout ça. Mais, mis à part pour la troisième option, si on essaie pas, on pourra pas savoir ce que ça peut donner !_

 _Yukio resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il avait l'impression que ce qui se passait n'arrivait pas réellement, comme si il rêvait. Mais pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. En fait, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension._

 _Pour récapituler, Kise Ryôta, mannequin de son état, son kôhai, venait de lui faire une déclaration. Et apparemment, en toute connaissance de cause. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre, maintenant ? Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Une franche camaraderie, voir même de l'amitié sans doute. Il ne s'était jamais permis de penser à plus, que ce soit consciemment ou non. Mais est-ce qu'il avait pour autant envie de se lancer dans ce genre de relation plus poussée avec lui ? Il n'en était pas sûr._

 _Ce n'était pas que l'homosexualité le dérangeait, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, tant que les gens le laissaient tranquille il s'en fichait bien, mais il ne pensait pas l'être lui-même. Après tout, il avait eu des petites-amies, deux pour être exact, et ça s'était très bien passé avec elles, malgré des débuts un peu chaotiques à cause de sa timidité naturelle avec les filles, alors il n'avait jamais pensé à aller voir du côté masculin, et n'en avait pas non plus ressentit le besoin. Mais au-delà de ça, ce n'était pas tant une question de genre ici, mais de personne._

 _Cette fameuse question était : est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Kise ?_

 _Et à ça il aurait été tenté de répondre que..._

 _\- Sempai ?_

 _Il releva un peu la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir baissée, et croisa le regard brun doré de l'as, dans lequel il pouvait lire le doute et l'infime espoir qui l'habitait à ce moment même. Il se devait d'être franc avec lui._

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi._

 _Il avait voulu être clair avec lui, il ne voulait pas le laisser imaginer quoi que ce soit. Mais quand il vit ce petit espoir qu'il avait perçu dans son regard disparaître pour être remplacé par une profonde tristesse, il se surprit à regretter ses paroles. Mais ce qui était dit était dit, et il n'allait pas revenir dessus maintenant, inutile de jouer au yoyo avec les sentiments du blond, ce serait bien plus cruel que de rejeter ses avances._

 _\- Je comprends, je m'en doutais un peu. Répondit Kise en accrochant un sourire de façade à son visage fermé. Je suis quand même content d'avoir pu te le dire, sempai, ça me pesait de le garder pour moi ! Je vais pouvoir aller de l'avant maintenant !_

 _Son ton sonnait tout aussi faux que son sourire, mais l'ancien capitaine décida de faire comme si il n'avait rien remarqué. C'était normal que son kôhai ne se remette pas d'une déception amoureuse en quelques secondes._

 _\- Trouve-toi une gentille fille, c'est pas ça qui doit manquer autour de toi._

 _\- Gentilles je sais pas, mais des jolies c'est sûr ! S'amusa le plus jeune en regardant ailleurs._

 _Sentant son malaise, le noiraud préféra écourter leur discussion._

 _\- Je vais rentrer maintenant, n'oublie pas l'entraînement, d'accord ?_

 _\- Sans faute ! Assura le blond, la gorge nouée._

 _Kasamatsu hésita, mais finalement préféra tourner les talons et s'en aller. Ce serait plus difficile qu'autre chose pour le model de se faire consoler par la personne qui venait de refuser son amour. Soupirant, l'aîné rentra chez lui, sans se douter que leur relation s'étiolerait jusqu'à disparaître totalement à partir de cet instant. Si il avait sût, il aurait sans doute fait en sorte d'éviter de se mentir à lui-même…_

KK

Kasamatsu ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière diffuse ambiante. Il prit son temps pour se réveiller complètement, encore à moitié englué dans le souvenir dont il venait de rêver. La déclaration de Kise datait déjà de plus de cinq ans maintenant, et il ne pensait pas qu'il était encore capable de s'en souvenir avec autant de précisions. Quand il y repensait, et ça arrivait plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait, il se disait toujours qu'il aurait peut-être pu laisser sa chance au plus jeune. A l'époque il n'avait pas mesuré la place qu'avait prit l'as dans sa vie, et ce n'est qu'en le voyant s'éloigner de lui petit à petit qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Toujours cette vieille rengaine du _« On ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a que quand on le perd »_.

La fin de sa dernière année de lycée avait été rythmée par les examens, puis les fêtes de fin d'études, avant qu'il ne soit embarqué dans le monde de l'université. Ce n'était qu'après y être entré qu'il avait commencé à se rendre compte d'une chose. Cet insupportable blond lui manquait. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas pensé avoir la légitimité de reprendre contact avec lui, après avoir refusé ses avances. C'est donc par l'intermédiaire du club de basket, dont il avait réussi à suivre quelques matchs, qu'il l'avait revu. Et il avait été forcé de constaté que le mannequin était passé à autre chose, du moins c'est ce que celui-ci laissait entendre. Comme il s'en était douté, les sentiments que l'autre avait eu pour lui n'avaient rien eu à voir avec de l'amour.

Ils avaient fini par perdre totalement contact l'année suivante, à la fin de la troisième année de lycée de l'as, qui quitta à son tour le club de basket. Kasamatsu n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle à partir de là, et ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il vivait sa vie avec de simples souvenirs pour lui tenir compagnie, à défaut d'un grand idiot qui avait réussi à lui retourner le cerveau au point qu'il avait eu l'impression de vivre un vrai chagrin d'amour à l'époque. Un comble pour celui qui avait tout fait pour que leur relation ne tombe pas dans le romantique. Enfin, il était adulte maintenant, il avait appris à vivre avec ses regrets.

Levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer, il observa un instant la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis quelques jours, et qu'il devait rendre dans la journée. Il se trouvait actuellement dans la ville de Sapporo, bien loin de Tôkyô, et y avait été envoyé dans le cadre de son travail. Un boulot assez classique dans une grosse entreprise, ce n'était pas spécialement épanouissant mais ça rassurait ses parents de le voir avec une situation stable. Mais son séjour allait prendre fin, et bizarrement l'idée de retrouver son appartement bien vide à la capitale ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Il mit ce sentiment sur le compte de son rêve-souvenir, et se leva pour aller prendre une bonne douche.

Sa vie privée n'était pas aussi palpitante que sa vie professionnelle, déjà elle-même pas extraordinaire. Il avait eu quelques liaisons, mais n'avait jamais réussi à s'établir avec aucune des femmes qu'il avait côtoyées. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il aurait pu, son ex petite-amie avait beaucoup plu à ses parents, lui-même l'appréciait énormément, et elle lui avait avouée être amoureuse de lui peu de temps avant leur séparation. Mais il n'y avait pas cette petite étincelle qu'il cherchait, la petite flamme de la passion qu'il attendait. Alors, ça ne marchait pas. Peut-être était-il simplement trop exigeant.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il sortit de la cabine de douche, propre et frais, s'habilla, se brossa les dent, passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux noirs dont la coupe n'avait pas changée depuis le lycée, à peine essayait-il de les discipliner un peu quand il avait une réunion importante au travail, mais sinon cette tête-là lui allait très bien. Il finit de nouer sa cravate, enfila sa veste de costume, attrapa son manteau et sa valise, et sortit de la chambre en fermant derrière lui.

Il alla tranquillement rendre les clefs à l'accueil de l'hôtel, et mit son manteau avant de sortir dans la rue. Ils n'étaient encore qu'au mois d'Octobre, mais le vent frais d'Hokkaido, alimenté par celui arrivant du Nord sibérien, avait déjà bien fait chuter les températures. Finalement, il avait quand même un peu hâte d'être de retour dans la région plus tempérée du Kantô. Il monta dans un taxi, direction l'aéroport. En observant le paysage défiler, il se dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'adopter un animal de compagnie. Il demanderait à l'un de ses deux frères de s'en occuper quand il serait en déplacement, ça ne les gênerait sans doute pas, il ne partait pas si souvent, et jamais très longtemps.

Arrivé à l'aéroport de Shin-Chitose, d'où il décollerait pour atterrir à celui de Tôkyô-Haneda, il ne perdit pas de temps et alla directement faire enregistrer son bagage. L'heure du départ étant proche, il ne prit pas le risque d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger, malgré la faim qui commençait à lui serrer l'estomac. Tant pis, le vol durait moins de deux heures, il trouverait de quoi se restaurer une fois rentré à la capitale. L'embarquement se fit sans encombre, ainsi que le voyage, qu'il passa le nez plongé dans ses dossiers. Autant s'avancer dans son travail, tant qu'il avait le temps.

Une fois sortit de sa paperasse, et de retour sur la terre ferme, il se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son bagage, et partit en quête de nourriture. C'était toujours plus cher à l'aéroport, mais tant pis, il avait vraiment trop faim. Il tourna un peu, en profita pour acheter le journal du jour, avant de finalement jeter son dévolu sur une sandwicherie plutôt classique. Un sandwich au poulet et un café achetés plus tard, il était tranquillement installé à une table de la petite enseigne, en train de s'informer des dernières nouvelles de la capitale, quand un petit groupe fit son entrée dans la sandwicherie. Il n'y fit pas attention, ne relevant même pas le nez de son journal, mais il les remarqua à cause des éclats de rire qui virent lui chatouiller les oreilles. Heureusement, il avait presque fini son repas frugal.

Il mâchait tranquillement la dernière bouchée de son sandwich, quand son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Il l'en sortit pour découvrir un mail d'un de ses collègues à propos d'un dossier qu'ils étaient en train de traiter. Soupirant légèrement, il se leva en décidant de passer au bureau avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Ça lui ferait faire un détour mais tant pis. Il froissa le papier de son repas et la serviette jetable qui allait avec, et se laissa aller à la fantaisie de les envoyer dans la poubelle un peu plus loin sans bouger de sa place, à la manière d'un ballon de basket dans un panier. Il fût satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main quand la boulette finit sa course au fond de la poubelle, après un joli arc de cercle.

Il prit ses affaires sans remarquer que son petit retour à l'époque du club avait attiré l'attention du groupe entré plus tôt. Sa veste sous le bras, il allait sortir de la sandwicherie en tirant sa valise derrière lui, quand il sentit qu'on posait une main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

\- Sempai ?

Kasamatsu se figea, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. On ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis des années, c'était plutôt lui maintenant qui utilisait parfois ce terme pour ses collègues de boulot, et il avait l'impression de parfaitement reconnaître la voix qui venait de s'élever, avec un ton interrogateur. A moins que ses oreilles ne lui jouent des tours en mêlant l'instant présent à des souvenirs toujours forts dans son esprit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir, et il se résolu à tourner légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir son interlocuteur.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur rata un battement quand son regard clair plongea directement dans des iris bruns-dorés qu'il n'avait pas recroisé depuis plus de trois ans maintenant.

\- Kise.

Ce n'était pas une question de sa part, il avait parfaitement reconnu l'ancien as de Kaijô qui se tenait à présent droit devant lui. Le blond n'avait absolument pas changé : élancé, juste assez musclé, peut-être un peu trop ouvertement séduisant, un visage avenant qui donnait envie de le connaître un peu plus, de longs cils soulignant des traits fin... en bref, tout ce qui faisait que Kise était Kise. La seule réelle différence qu'il pouvait noter était cette aura de maturité que le blond ne possédait pas avant, et qui semblait émaner de lui naturellement en cet instant. Il avait mûrit, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil.

\- Ça faisait longtemps…

\- Oui.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien.

\- Joli panier tout à l'heure, tu es toujours aussi doué !

\- Merci.

Un silence désagréable s'installa, tandis que le plus jeune paraissait mal à l'aise. Le noiraud aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais en cet instant il avait l'impression d'être en plein bug intérieur. Il avait répondu mécaniquement au mannequin, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte que ses paroles bien trop courtes amenaient la conversation vers un cul de sac. Il n'avait pas été préparé à le revoir aussi soudainement, ça lui faisait un choc.

\- Tu pars en voyage ? S'obstina tout de même le blond, en avisant sa valise.

La question le réveilla un peu, bizarrement.

\- Je viens de rentrer, en fait. Et c'était pour le travail.

\- Ah oui ? Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Il était toujours aussi bavard et curieux par contre.

\- A Sapporo.

\- Je vois. Sourit Kise. Je viens de finir mon travail aussi, ça te dirait qu'on aille quelque part ? Pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps, ce genre de choses…

\- On n'est pas assez âgé pour utiliser ce genre d'expression, andouille.

Il cligna un peu des yeux alors que l'homme en face de lui souriait grandement. Il avait parlé de façon tout à fait naturelle, et un de ses petits surnoms plus ou moins affectueux lui était revenu bien trop facilement. Il allait devoir faire attention, ça ne se faisait pas de parler comme ça aux gens, même si c'était une vieille connaissance, après tout ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis longtemps déjà. Mais l'ancien as ne sembla pas s'en soucier, au contraire.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ça, sempai.

Le noiraud secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois retourner au bureau, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Dans ce cas on pourrait échanger nos numéros et se voir plus tard, non ?

Quand il avait une idée en tête, Kise n'en démordait pas, c'était pourtant bien connu. L'aîné soupira. Après tout, ça ne lui coûterait rien, pas vrai ? Et peut-être que ses souvenirs tenaces le laisseraient enfin en paix.

\- D'accord.

Ils échangèrent donc rapidement leurs numéros de téléphones, et Kasamatsu pu enfin s'en aller. Plus vite il irait régler cette histoire de dossier au boulot, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui et enfin arrêter de traîner sa valise partout. A ce moment-là, il était bien loin de penser que cette nouvelle rencontre avec son ancien camarade allait à nouveau chambouler totalement sa vie. A croire que cet imbécile, comme il aimait à l'appeler, avait été mis sur terre dans le seul et unique but de toujours faire voler en éclat ses convictions et la monotonie de son quotidien.

KK

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, en début de matinée, qu'il reçut des nouvelles de son ancien kôhai, sous la forme d'un simple mail lui proposant de se retrouver dans un café aux alentours de midi. Etonnement l'endroit était plutôt proche de son lieu de travail, et il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser. Enfin, pas qu'il ait voulu refuser de toute façon. En réalité il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être était-il trop chamboulé par cette histoire de confession qui datait pourtant de l'époque du lycée, même si il savait pertinemment que Kise était passé à autre chose depuis belle lurette.

Soupirant légèrement, il se remit au travail, bien que son esprit soit ailleurs. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du soudain retour du blond, qu'il croyait ne, sans doute, jamais revoir, à part peut-être aux réunions d'anciens élèves. Le croiser par hasard l'avait perturbé, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas lui-même contacté, et était bien heureux qu'un peu de temps soit passé. Son comportement à l'aéroport n'avait pas été des plus adéquates, ni des plus sympathiques, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant, à tête reposée, et, même si il se doutait que l'ancien as n'avait pas dû s'en soucier vraiment, il s'en sentait un peu honteux.

Finalement bien décidé à redorer son image cette fois, après quelques heures de réflexion qui lui avait values une réprimande pour avoir la tête ailleurs en plein travail, c'est d'un pas assuré qu'il se dirigea, à l'heure prévu, vers le café où devait avoir lieu leur rendez-vous. Etonnement, il n'était pas le premier arrivé.

\- Sempai ! Appela le plus jeune, tout sourire, en voyant le brun arriver, le faisant soupirer.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais perdu cette habitude, après tout ce temps. Répondit-il en s'installant à la table de Kise, en face de lui.

Un léger rire lui répondit.

\- Sempai reste sempai voyons !

\- Tu n'as pas changé non plus.

Enfin, à part cet aspect plus mature qu'il avait déjà remarqué, mais ça il ne lui dirait pas. Le cadet reprit la parole, après avoir passé une commande rapide pour tous les deux sans lui demander son avis, toujours incapable de laisser un blanc s'installer dans la conversation.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais accepté de me voir !

\- Je n'avais pas de raison de refuser.

\- Au contraire ! Ça fait des années qu'on s'est perdu de vue, tu aurais très bien pu m'ignorer, surtout qu'on ne s'était pas quitté en très bons termes…

Kasamatsu se permit de hausser un sourcil, avant de s'installer un peu mieux contre le dossier de sa chaise, où il avait posé sa veste en arrivant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, de mon côté je ne t'en ai pas voulu, et je n'étais pas fâché contre toi. Mais si tu insistes, je peux encore m'en aller.

\- Non ! Couina presque le blond, commençant à faire douter son aîné d'avoir vraiment vu une maturité nouvelle chez lui, avant qu'il ne reprenne plus calmement. Non, reste. Ce serait bête d'avoir fait le chemin pour deux minutes, et puis j'ai déjà commandé.

Il hocha la tête, avant de se rappeler de leurs « retrouvailles ».

\- Désolé pour mon comportement à l'aéroport, j'étais fatigué et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

\- Je comprends, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça, sempai ! Tu rentrais d'un voyage d'affaire, c'est normal d'être fatigué !

Nouveau hochement de tête, avant qu'il ne se décide à poser une nouvelle question qui l'avait taraudée un moment.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

\- Oh, je travaille à l'aéroport. Sourit à nouveau Kise, avant d'expliquer, l'air très fier de lui. Je suis devenu pilote de ligne !

\- Pilote de ligne ? S'étonna l'ancien capitaine.

L'arrivée de leurs plats retarda les explications de quelques secondes.

\- Oui, on croirait pas, hein ? Mes sœurs ont continuées le mannequinat, mais pour moi c'était qu'un passe-temps. J'ai arrêté après le lycée. Précisa l'ex-mannequin en commençant à manger, l'air affamé.

Kasamatsu avait faim aussi, mais entama son repas plus calmement, rangeant toutes les informations que lui donnait le plus jeune dans un coin de sa tête.

\- C'est une bonne chose si ça te plaît plus.

\- Oui ! C'est d'ailleurs à cause du travail que j'ai pas pu de contacter avant, comme mes horaires sont très différents des tiens…

Le brun haussa un sourcil, encore quelque chose qui le turlupinait.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais mes horaires ? Et cet endroit est proche de mon travail… tu le savais ?

Le plus jeune eu l'air un peu gêné.

\- En fait, je me suis renseigné auprès de Moriyama-sempai… ça te dérange ?

Moriyama était le seul camarade avec lequel il avait réussi à vraiment garder contact, mais le séducteur s'était bien gardé de lui dire que Kise l'avait appelé. Il secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment non, mais tu aurais pu me demander directement.

Après tout ils avaient leurs numéros maintenant. Le plus jeune parut encore plus gêné.

\- En fait, je lui avais déjà demandé avant qu'on se revoit l'autre jour…

Il était un peu surprit, mais ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ça avait l'air de tellement embarrasser l'ancien as. Il se décida à le rassurer un peu.

\- C'est bien de prendre des nouvelles de tes vieilles connaissances.

L'autre secoua un peu la tête.

\- C'est seulement de tes nouvelles que je voulais, sempai.

Son regarde bleu clair rencontra les iris dorées. Il arrêta de manger un instant, imitant sans le vouloir son vis-à-vis, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette affirmation, surtout avec l'air trop sérieux qu'avait soudain prit le pilote. Il chassa une pensée insidieuse qui rappelait à lui le souvenir envahissant de la déclaration. Ce temps-là était révolu.

\- J'aurais voulu éviter de passer par Moriyama-sempai, mais tu avais changé de numéro de téléphone… j'avais peur que tu ne l'ai fait exprès pour ne plus avoir de contacts avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai bien dit tout à l'heure que je n'ai rien contre toi, non ?

\- Je le sais maintenant. Sourit Kise. Mais c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque.

\- Eh bien tu pensais mal, andouille. Rétorqua le brun, espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui devenait trop sérieuse, chose vraiment étonnante avec son cadet.

\- Héhé, c'est que tu es important pour moi sempai, je ne veux pas faire plus de bêtises que je n'en ai déjà faites.

Il n'osa pas lui demander ce que l'autre voulait dire par là. Il ne savait pas si c'était la proximité de son rêve de l'autre jour, mais il avait l'impression que son cadet voulait lui faire passer un message. Il avait peur de se tromper, et que ce qu'il pensait être une nouvelle déclaration, ou une tentative tout du moins, n'était en fait que de la sympathie de la part de son ancien camarade. Il se prenait vraiment trop la tête.

Le reste du repas se passa normalement, ils parlèrent simplement de leur vie, de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la fin du lycée, et le léger malaise qu'avait ressenti Kasamatsu au début disparu bien vite. C'est après un copieux dessert, et donc au moment de payer, que les choses se corsèrent.

\- Laisse, sempai, je t'invite.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Assura l'ex-capitaine, qui ne s'était pas privé pour manger à sa faim, et n'avait pas spécialement envie que le plus jeune paie sa part.

\- Ça me fait plaisir ! Répondit le pilote avec un grand sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je préfère qu'on partage l'addition.

\- C'est pas très galant de faire partager l'addition à un rendez-vous, sempai !

\- Pour un rendez-vous amoureux peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas ici.

\- Faisons comme si ça l'était alors.

L'affirmation, dite l'air de rien par le blond toujours aussi souriant, surprit le noiraud assez longtemps pour que le premier ai le temps de régler l'objet de la discorde. Yukio ne se leva pas tout de suite. Etrangement, enfin pas tant que ça vu ses interrogations intérieures de ces derniers jours, embarrassé à l'idée que le plus jeune puisse avoir dit ça sérieusement. Même si son côté rationnel lui hurlait que c'était simplement pour avoir le dernier mot, il ne pouvait empêcher un petit doute auquel il avait secrètement envie de croire de s'installer au fond de lui.

Il n'osa pas croiser le regard doré quand le propriétaire de celui-ci revient à table chercher sa veste, manquant donc l'air presque abattu de l'ex-mannequin, qui semblait lui aussi en plein conflit intérieur, mais qui s'enquit tout de même de l'état du noiraud.

\- Tu te sens mal, sempai ?

Il cligna un peu des paupières, et secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Non, tout va bien. Répondit-il en se levant, avant d'enfiler son propre manteau.

Dehors, il avait commencé à pleuvoir, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il n'avait pas pris son parapluie aujourd'hui. Avançant avec précaution sous la terrasse couverte devant le café, il finit par s'arrêter à la limite du rideau liquide qui semblait plus enclin à empirer qu'à se calmer. Il allait sans doute devoir courir, et même comme ça il allait probablement être trempé en arrivant au bureau. Il se tourna vers Kise qui l'avait suivi.

\- Bon, je suppose que c'est là qu'on se quitte. Dit justement celui-ci.

\- Je dois retourner travailler, oui.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir de nouveau plus souvent maintenant. Ajouta le blond, l'air de vouloir retarder le départ de l'aîné.

\- Bien sûr, tu as mes coordonnées. Répondit-il quand même, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la pluie, visualisant le chemin le plus rapide tout en restant le plus longtemps possible au sec en rasant les murs des immeubles alentour.

Il allait partir, mais son impolitesse lui sauta aux yeux d'un coup.

\- Merci pour le repas, Kise, la prochaine fois ce sera pour moi. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel, avant de filer pour de bon, grognant discrètement en sentant les grosses gouttes de pluie s'infiltrer déjà au travers de ses vêtements, le gêner en lui brouillant la vue, et coller ses mèches noires à son front.

Il avait à peine parcourut quelques mètres, et il ne voulait même pas essayer de penser à l'allure qu'il aurait en arrivant au boulot, quand il sentit qu'on attrapait son bras. Prêt à envoyer balader le malpoli qui le retenait comme ça, il se retourna, et ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en reconnaissant l'ex-mannequin, qui n'était pas moins trempé que lui. Il le maudit intérieurement. Si il n'avait pas fini de lui parler il aurait pu le faire quand ils étaient encore au sec au lieu de lui courir après.

\- Sempai, je suis désolé, mais si je ne le fait pas maintenant j'ai l'impression que je vais le regretter toute ma vie. Assura brusquement le blond sans lui laisser le temps de lui râler dessus comme il en avait l'intention, ni de comprendre ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs.

Il eut soudain la désagréable impression d'être tombé dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose horriblement clichés. Ou d'être revenu plusieurs années en arrière, se revoyant dans une situation similaire à la sortie du lycée, quelques minutes avant une déclaration qui revenait le chambouler encore maintenant. Il chassa vivement cette idée stupide et revient à des questionnements plus terre à terre.

\- Faire quoi ?

Il ne sût pas si il devait regretter d'avoir demandé ça ou non quand il sentit les longs doigts fins de son cadet glisser sur sa nuque, et le beau visage à peine altéré par la pluie se rapprocher dangereusement près du sien. Il savait parfaitement ce que son ancien camarade allait faire, et il aurait très bien pu le repousser bien avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, mais il n'en fit rien. Il le laissa s'avancer jusqu'à mêler leurs souffles, et finir par sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser qu'il eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie.

Ce n'était pas doux, au contraire, Kise l'embrassait avec passion, comme si il profitait d'une occasion qui ne se présenterait pas une deuxième fois, faisant fi de l'averse et des quelques passants autour d'eux qui se retournaient sans pour autant s'attarder, satisfaisant leur curiosité de voir un couple si atypique laisser libre court à un amour enfouie depuis bien trop longtemps au goût des deux hommes. Mais tout a une fin, surtout les bonnes choses, et ils durent finalement se séparer pour reprendre leurs respirations devenues plus rapide sous l'excitation du moment.

Les yeux dans les yeux sous la pluie battante, oubliant tout le reste, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et ce fût l'aîné qui attira cette fois son compagnon à lui pour un nouveau baiser non moins sauvage, cherchant à faire passer toutes ses émotions dans son geste, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses attentes, sa joie, son impatience, amplifiées par les sentiments similaires du plus jeune.

Ils pouvaient reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissée se faner.

KK

Il sentait le cœur de son amant battre contre sa joue posée sur le torse musclé, qui se soulevait en suivant la respiration calme de l'homme qui partageait son lit. Enfin, le lit de l'hôtel plutôt. Il soupira légèrement, s'attirant un coup d'œil doré et curieux.

\- Ça ne va pas, Yukio ? Tu as mal ? Aouch !

Le rire de Kise vint lui chatouillé les oreilles, le faisant grogner un peu. Si même ses coups ne lui faisait plus l'effet escompté, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? En plus de ça, le plus jeune était bien trop facilement passé du « sempai » à son prénom. Et puis, l'entendre l'appeler comme ça pour la première fois pendant leur moment intime ça avait été vraiment embarrassant pour lui.

\- Tu fais la tête parce que tu as séché le travail ? Continua à l'interroger la pipelette.

Il soupira à nouveau. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se laissait emporter à ce point. Quelques heures plus tôt ils étaient encore à s'embrasser sous la pluie comme deux idiots en mal d'amour, et ils avaient finalement attiré dans cet hôtel, confortable certes, mais pas l'endroit rêver pour une première fois. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas leur « première fois » à chacun, c'était celle de leur couple. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait totalement oublié qu'il devait retourner bosser, si là il n'avait pas trouvé cette fameuse étincelle qui avait toujours manquée à ses autres relations, il était une cause perdue.

\- Je vais me faire virer. Conclut-il finalement d'un air blasé.

\- Mais non, je vais t'aider à trouver une bonne excuse ! Assura son amant qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur.

Il sentit une main chaude lui caresser gentiment le dos. Il avait beau râler, il était quand même divinement bien dans les bras du blond, peau contre peau. Il jeta un œil à leurs vêtements encore humides balancés à qui mieux mieux dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à les étendre, embarqués qu'ils avaient été dans leur élan de passion.

Il ne regrettait pas, bizarrement, tout ce temps « perdu » entre eux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été forcément prêt à avoir ce genre de relation avec le pilote à l'époque du lycée, mais à présent il n'avait plus aucun doute. Ils avaient sans doute encore un long chemin à parcourir pour trouver leur équilibre, surtout qu'ils commençaient leur relation sur les chapeaux de roues, mais il était confiant. Et puis, si il était vraiment viré tant pis, il prenait déjà un nouveau départ dans sa vie amoureuse, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire de même dans son travail ?

Un souffle près de son oreille le sortit de ses perspectives d'avenir.

\- Je t'aime, Yukio.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rosir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure. Sourit l'ancien as. Et puis c'est la moindre des choses après ce qu'on vient de…

Un nouveau coup le fit brusquement taire.

\- N'en rajoute pas…

\- Désolé. Répondit le blond, amusé, en se frottant un peu le ventre où avait atterrit le poing de son compagnon. Tu es encore plus agressif quand tu es gêné !

\- C'est faux. Mentit le noiraud sans honte.

Ça fit à nouveau rire son amant, avant qu'un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant ne les enveloppe. Il fit légèrement glisser sa main le long d'une épaule, avant de la poser simplement sur le torse, près de sa tête. Elle fût rapidement rejointe par celle de son ancien camarade, qui entrelaça tranquillement leurs doigts.

\- Et toi, tu m'aimes ? Lui demanda finalement l'homme qui allait à présent partager sa vie, au bout de quelques minutes.

Kasamatsu ne dit rien sur le moment, prenant le temps de s'interroger lui-même. A nouveau, plus de cinq ans après, il était confronté à cette fameuse question : est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Kise ?

Et à ça, il aurait à présent été tenté de répondre que oui.

* * *

Hellow !

Me revoilà avec un petit OS, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, et si c'est le cas vous pouvez remercier chaleureusement **Yukiia** , puisqu'il lui a été offert à l'occasion de ma centième review sur ma fic "A Bicyclette" ! (Et oui, je suis comme ça moi, j'aime bien gâter mes lectrices et leur faire des petits cadeaux pour les remercier, même si je suis parfois trèèès lente XD)

Voilà voilà, je serais très occupée ces deux prochains jours, mais je vais tenter quand même de finir le chapitre 10 tant attendu de la fic que je viens de citer pour ce week-end. :) (Sinon ce sera le semaine prochaine, héhé)

Kissus, et à bientôt !  
Nyny :3


End file.
